


Their Relationship (REWRITE)

by Wolf_Fang1991



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Peter, Injured Peter Parker, M/M, More tags later, PTSD, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rewrite, Starker, Stuff happens, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, cant tag, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Fang1991/pseuds/Wolf_Fang1991





	Their Relationship (REWRITE)

Tony woke up to the early sunrise shining through his window. He turned around to see his lover still asleep , the sun hitting of his soft skin perfectly. He placed his hand on the side of his lovers cheek slowly moving his thumb so it touches his red lips."Pete" Tony whispers earning a small groan, "Pete it's time to wake up" 

Peter opens his eyes slowly blinking the sleepyness away "What time is it?" he asks voice sounding slightly husk. When tony was about to check the time ,Friday was quick to inform them it was 6:32am. Tony smiled as he watched Peter yawn and stretch his arms over his head.

"How about you go take a shower and i'll cook you some breakfast?" Tony offered as he was getting out of bed and throwing on some sweat pants.

Peter bit his lip as he stared at Tony's perfectly toned body "That sounds perfect" he said following Tony out of bed about to walk to the bathroom before Tony pulled him in for a quick kiss. 

Tony kept a gentle hold on Peter's waist "Good, I'll meet you in the kitchen" Tony said as he let Peter go and walked down the hallway of the avengers tower and into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later he heard little foot steps walking into the kitchen, he turned around to see Peter smiling at him, his hair still damp and wearing one of Tony's old MIT shirts which might as well be a dress on him. 

He pulled Peter closer and lifted him up and placed him on the counter "It smells good" Peter pointed out. Tony grinned at him and kissed his neck "So do you" which made Peter giggle, Tony lifted his head and placed his lips to Peter's, Tony pushed his tongue into Peter's mouth earning a small moan, he felt Peter wrap his legs around Tony's waist and placed his hand on his naked chest.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat making them both jump, they turned around to see Steave staring at him "Don't stop on the count of me" he says. Peter blushed and his face in Tony's neck, something he does when he gets embarrases, Tony hgged Peter and pulled of thr counter "Morning Cap" 

"Whats for breakfast" he asks smilling at the two of them as he walked over to the lounge and sat on one og the big grey chairs turning the TV on, Tony completely ignored Steaves question and focused on the embarrased Peter and lifted his chin up to see his bright red face "You okay Petey"

Peter laughed to himself "Yeah" he saw a bit of blood slowly dripping down from tonys lip "Shit, sorry I didn't mean to bite your lip" he said quietly so Steave wouldnt shout 'language' at him, Peter quickly wentto get a damp cloth and softly patted it on Tony's lip making tony smile. One by one the rest of the Avengers joined Steave in the lounge, first came Nat, then Bruce, Bucky who imediently snuggled into Steave, Clint, Thor and loki. Tony and Peter spent another 30 minutes finishing the breakfast and setting the table for all of them.

They all sat around the table making jokes and Steave telling everyone about the encounter he had this morning with Tony and Peter making everyone laug, untill Friday alerted them of a threat in New York making everyonerush to their feet and get their armour on.


End file.
